dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Morgan's House
Morgan Family Home is a location in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. It’s the house (seen in flashbacks) where Dexter Morgan grew up with his adopted family. Location Residential neighborhood Miami, FL Season One * “Popping Cherry” While they are preparing to go hunting, teenage Dexter asks Harry Morgan (his adoptive father) if he ever killed a person, and what it felt like to do so. Later, Harry lets Dexter finish off a deer by repeatedly stabbing it. * “Love American Style” As teenage Dexter is mowing the lawn in front of the house, young Mindy Taylor shows up and asks Dexter if he is going to the school dance, hoping he will ask her out. He doesn't, and she walks away, looking disappointed. Observing this interaction, Harry tells him she wanted him to ask her to the dance. Dexter replies that she didn’t say that, and he isn't interested in that sort of thing, anyway. His father cautions him that most normal boys his age are, and that he needs to take care to appear normal. Later, a tux-wearing Dexter is about to go to the dance with Mindy. While Harry gives him advice, Dexter admits he has kissed a girl. When Harry warns him about exposing his true nature, Dexter says he can fake his emotions. Harry smiles and says, "Buddy, you can learn to fake a lot of things. This is a tough one." * “Return to Sender” Young Debra, is upset with Dexter because he told their father that she used his gun for target practice without permission. Outside the house, Dexter tries to talk to her while she is grounded, but she retorts with cruel words (afterward apologizing to him). * “Shrink Wrap” Teenage Dexter mock ambushes Harry in the kitchen to sharpen his skills. Initially, Harry praises him for a good attack, but when Dexter begins to joke about it, Harry scolds him. He tells Dexter that it’s not a game or supposed to be fun. He doesn’t enjoy teaching Dexter these techniques...it's to keep him out of the electric chair... it's about survival, nothing else. * “Father Knows Best” Harry presents Dexter with his new birth certificate, saying that his adoption is finalized and he is now officially a Morgan (born as Dexter Moser). Season Two * “There's Something About Harry” Thomas Matthews interrupts Debra’s birthday party to tell Harry that murderer Juan Ryness was let go on a technicality. Harry is furious and smashes a bottle. A while later, Harry walks into the garage and sees Dexter cutting up Juan (and vomits as a result). Season Seven * “Are You...?” Harry forces his wife, Doris, to get rid of Debra’s new puppy, Banjo, to eliminate the possibility of it being killed by young Dexter. Debra is heartbroken, thinking it’s her fault. When Dexter almost tells her about himself, Harry stops him, saying he must never reveal that to her. Related Pages * Harry Morgan * Doris Morgan * Debra Morgan * Mindy Taylor * Juan Ryness * Banjo Gallery Dexter and girl who likes him.jpg|Dexter and Mindy Taylor a girl who likes him Dexter and Harry at Morgan home.jpg|Dexter and Harry at Morgan house Debra angry at Dexter for telling Harry she was target shooting.jpg|Debra angry at Dexter for telling Harry she was target shooting KidDex.jpg|Dexter is adopted by the Morgans Harry walks in on Dexter dismembering Juan Rinez.png|Flashback: Harry walks in on Dexter dismembering Juan Ryness in the garage Debra cries.jpg|Debra is not allowed to keep her puppy, Banjo Nicholas-Vigneau-Young-Dexter-Morgan-Dexter.jpg|Dexter tells Harry that he wouldn't have killed Debra's puppy, Banjo Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Residences Category:Indexter